Go Faster
by Leopardfang of Moonclan
Summary: A fic based off of "Night Time Flight." What happens when Xibalba obeys La Muerte's wish, and flies faster? Everything belongs to their rightful owners.


**Author's Note: My second Book of Life story! This was inspired by Night Time Flight by whiteflower122. I read it and loved it but then I got an idea, what would happen if La Muerte said "Go faster."? It focuses more on the humorous side of their relationship. This is not meant to be taken that was listening to Take to the Sky by Owl City when I wrote this.**

Flying with Xibalba was one of La Muerte's favorite things to do. Each time was incredible. La Muerte enjoyed being up so high and being able to see how everything seemed so much smaller and how she felt like she could see everything. It really was an incredible feeling of freedom. La Muerte wondered how Xibalba could even bear to land.

Even before she flew with him, one of Xibalba's favorite ways to show off was to show how great a flyer he was, performing spectacular dives, spins and going faster than any bird could ever dream of going. That had to be one wild and exciting ride, she was sure.

She and Xibalba were on a midday flight. Like on all of their flights, she had removed the candles from the hem of her dress and her hat. They were flying over San Angel, looking down on the city. Xibalba was holding La Muerte bridal style and she had her arms wrapped around his neck. When he flew like this, a calm glide, he didn't have to flap his wings too often, simply ride the drafts and let them do the work. Feeling adventurous, La Muerte looked up at her husband.

"Xibalba?" Her husband looked at her. With butterflies in her stomach La Muerte smirked and said two words. "Go faster."

Xibalba smirked, his skull eyes glittering with mischievousness. "What ever the lady wants." With that Xibalba flew into an updraft and soared up into the clouds.

They were now in between two layers of clouds, La Muerte couldn't see the ground. Giggling, La Muerte raised her hand towards the clouds above head and saw her hand disappear. It felt cool and moist. Smiling widely La Muerte enjoyed feeling the wind whip through her long hair and grinned in excitement. High on adrenaline she tightened her grip on her husband's neck.

"Come on Balby, where's all that incredible flying you love to showcase?" La Muerte teased.

"You want speed?" Xibalba raised a mocking eyebrow. "Here we go!"

With a few strong downstrokes and a powerful updraft he rocketed up into the clouds and through them. Once they were above the clouds Xibalba spread his wings and simply hovered there for a moment. The queen of the Land of the Remembered took a moment to catch her breath. La Muerte's hair was disheveled, her face was chilled and a little pink from the speedy winds but she was beaming from ear to ear and she was enjoying the rush.

"That was spectacular!" She breathed.

"If you liked that," Xibalba began, his eyes glittering with mirth. "Then you'll love this."

With one flap of his massive black wings he propelled them forward only to tuck his wings in tight to his body and dive towards the ground faster than a shooting star towards the canyon bellow them. La Muerte shrieked but then she started laughing. Her heart was pounding and her eyes were beginning to water. About halfway down a small ring of clouds and sound burst around them. Xibalba had broken the sound barrier, she realized. They were going faster than the speed of sound. She was so thrilled and excited.

"You might want to keep your mouth closed." Xibalba yelled over the sound of the wind roaring in their ears.

"Why?" La Muerte asked, looking at him.

"Because- ack! *cough* *cough*." Xibalba had a looked of disgust on his face and started coughing.

"Are you okay Balby?" La Muerte asked with worry.

"Sorry… swallowed a bug." He croaked. La Muerte bit her lip and barried her face into the side of Xibalba's neck as she tried to smother her giggles. She felt as though she was going to crack a rib.

"Time to pull up. *Cough*!" Xibalba said and flapped open his wings. They acted like a parachute and slowed their decent to make sure they didn't become overly familiar with the ground.

Still going at a much faster pace then any of their previous flights, Xibalba zoomed through the canyon. He turned left and right, simply following the canyon to wherever it lead. Up ahead there was a cave. Now Xibalba could either fly them up and out of the canyon or, if La Muerte wanted, they could go through the cave, which Xibalba had been in many times before when he was out on a joy flight. Xibalba turned towards his wife.

"Do you want to go into the cave?" Xibalba asked.

"Yes." La Muerte found herself saying.

Whatever La Muerte wants she gets. She was so adventurous today wasn't she? Xibalba flew into the cave. It was incredibly dark but the candles on his crown and on his shoulders bathed the area in an eerie green glow. There were small pools on the cave floor that were crystal clear and reflected the two gods like a mirror. As this was a very scenic route Xibalba slowed down a little bit to a more easy going glide. La Muerte looked all over the cave in awe. It was amazing. Looking up ahead she saw thousands of glowing blue spots on the ceiling.

"Glow worms." La Muerte said.

Also, dripping from the ceiling was a similar glowing blue slime. There was so much of it that it was like a river on the cave floor. Xibalba flew over to a part of the cave where there were no glow worms. Hearing laughter up ahead Xibalba put out his candles. There were about four teenage boys swimming around in the glowing blue slime. The two god's faces wrinkled in disgust. Obviously, the mortals did not know what that slime was.

"You should probably get out of that." La Muerte called.

"Why?" One of them asked, looking around, trying to find the voice but the two gods had hidden behind a rock. Xibalba had his hands over his mouth, trying to smother his laughter. Even La Muerte was having a little trouble.

"Do you see those things up above you?" La Muerte asked. "They're glow worms."

"Yeah." They replied.

"You're right beneath them…"

"Yeah."

"You're standing in their… feces." La Muerte said with a smile twitching onto her lips. She was trying to be the mature one. Xibalba let out a snicker.

"What?" They asked, obviously confused by the different word La Muerte had used. Drawing up all his composure, Xibalba spoke before the goddess did and said quite bluntly,

"You're swimming in glow worm shit, you idiots!" With that Xibalba scooped La Muerte back into his arms and took off, listening to the mortals' echoing girly shrieks of disgust.

"Xibalba!" La Muerte said sternly, even though she couldn't fight back a grin.

"It is not my fault they didn't know." Xibalba smirked.

They flew them out of the cave and back to San Angel. By the time they got back the sun was setting. Xibalba landed on top of the church. He set her down gently.

"Thank you mi amore, that was delightful." La Muerte said, her black hair still tussled and wind blown.

"I'm surprised you wanted me to fly that fast, you used to be so scared of heights when we were mortals that you'd start biting your nails." Xibalba said, smirking at his wife.

"Even if I had been nervous I couldn't bite my nails, not anymore. I'm made of sugar so if I started getting into the habit of biting my nails again I could end up eating myself without even realizing it." La Muerte said with a soft smile. She had a bad habit of nervously biting her nails when she was a mortal but when she became ruler of the Land of the Remembered, she had to break that habit.

"Well I wouldn't blame you." Xibalba said slyly before wrapping an arm around his love's waist and pulling her close. What he was about to do next might get him slapped but it was worth it. He buried his face into the side of her neck and licked her sugary skin. La Muerte froze. Xibalba licked all the way up to her ear before whispering, "You are delicious." He nipped her ear.

1

2

3

SLAP! "XIBALBA YOU PERVERT!"

Xibalba laughed. Embarrassment was a very fetching look for her.


End file.
